Not Santuary
by Kikitha2210
Summary: One-shot escrito para un concurso Caryl. 5x01. Carol acaba de salvarlos a todos en Terminus y se prepara para enfrentar a su familia... con un ligero cambio en los acontecimientos.


Estaba nerviosa.

Antes de dejar Terminus alcanzó a ver la dirección que tomó el grupo y decidió ir también en esa dirección.

La verdad es que no esperaba un gran recibimiento. Ni siquiera esperaba poder quedarse con ellos después. No. Ella sabía que ellos ya no la querían en el grupo… incluso después de que los había salvado.

Y en realidad la idea de permanecer con ellos: con gente que sabían lo que hizo; con gente a la que amaba y que iba a juzgarla… no, no podía permanecer con ellos. Por eso había tomado la decisión de dejar a Tyreese y Judith en Terminus, asegurarse de que estaban seguros y marcharse. No podía soportar la idea de saberse juzgada por las únicas personas a las que amaba en el mundo.

Tenía que ir de todas formas. Tenía que verlos, asegurarse de que todos estaban bien… _de que Daryl estaba bien._ Y tenía que llevarlos hacia Tyreese, a Judith. Rick tenía que estar con su hija y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

También tenía que entregarle la ballesta a su dueño.

Había armas ahí. Un montón, de hecho. Pero ella ya estaba lo suficientemente armada y cualquier cosa adicional podía ser un peso en ese momento. Pero cuando vio la ballesta no dudó un segundo en tomarla. Después de todo, Daryl siempre le había llevado cosas cuando regresaba de sus carreras por suministro, y ella bien podía regresarle el favor sabiendo lo importante que era para él.

Se detuvo un momento en medio del bosque para sacarse la capucha y limpiar un poco la suciedad de su cara. No quería lucir como un caminante cuando se enfrentara a ellos. _A él._

Siguió las huellas, tal y como Daryl le había enseñado, y cuando empezó a escuchar voces, empezó a caminar más lentos.

Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Al parecer debatían sobre algo. Rick y Daryl estaban de espaldas hacia ella y ella trató de no hacer mucho ruido. Echó un vistazo al grupo, había más gente, no sólo era su familia ahí. Pero todos desaparecieron de su mente en cuanto Daryl se volteó.

 _Por supuesto que él iba a escucharla._ Él vaciló un momento, y ella contuvo la respiración, incapaz de moverse… esperando su reacción.

Él se echó a correr a su encuentro y ella abrió los brazos inmediatamente.

 _Dios, ¿Acaso Daryl Dixon estaba abrazándola?_

Se sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en años, y en realidad sólo una semana atrás había estado molestándolo en la prisión y llamándolo Pookie.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en la prisión preguntándose cómo se sentiría ser rodeada por los brazos de Daryl. Y ya tenía un acuerdo con el hecho de que nunca lo iba a saber.

Todos los pensamientos de lo que había hecho antes de ese momento, todos los malos recuerdos que tenía, incluso desde antes de que el mundo se fuera al infierno, habían desaparecido mientras Daryl la abrazaba fuertemente al grado de levantarla del suelo. _Oh… había extrañado tanto a Daryl._ Y el hecho de que no la odiaba por lo que hizo sólo aumentó la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Lo único que importaba era el torpe y perfecto abrazo que fácilmente podría haberlos llevado al suelo.

* * *

Daryl sabía que había por lo menos una decena de personas viéndolos. Que se jodan.

Carol estaba viva.

Carol los había salvado.

Carol estaba ahí, y en sus brazos.

Podía haber un auditorio lleno de personas ahí mismo y a él le importaba una mierda. Lo único que quería era tener a Carol en sus brazos, nunca dejarla ir, sentir su cuerpo presionando contra el de él.

Se separó un momento de ella. Se sentía tan irreal todo. Tenía que verla, asegurarse de que era ella; ver aquel rostro que le hacían pensar que todo estaba bien en ese puto mundo; ver esos hermosos ojos azules que al instante lo hicieron querer perderse en ella, sentirla de nuevo, abrazarla hasta que terminaran unidos e incapaz de separarse nunca más.

* * *

Daryl apoyó su frente en su hombro mientras ella pasaba su mano por su cuello. Y Carol podía jurar que lo había oído decirle "te extrañé" antes de volver a levantar su cabeza, pero considerando su estado emocional, no podía confiar en que su mente no estuviera jugándole alguna mala pasada.

Carol pasó sus manos sobre su cabello y él la miró a los ojos. –Te amo. –susurró él.

Carol abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero rápidamente le respondió. –Yo también te amo. –Y entonces él agarró su cara con fuerza y estrelló sus labios en los de ella.

Su primer beso fue tosco y torpe. ¿Podía ser de otra forma con Daryl?

 _No._ Pero era perfecto de todas formas. Más que perfecto, de hecho. Sabía que él podía ser tierno y suave, ella lo conocía, pero en ese momento ella amaba aquel tosco y torpe beso. Amaba el hecho de que Daryl le había dicho que la amaba. Y amaba el hecho de que a él no le importara ni un poco que tenían público.

Escucharon algunas risitas y a Rick aclarar su garganta un poco más atrás de Daryl y se separaron.

Daryl se hizo a un lado y Rick se acercó a ella. -¿Tú lo hiciste? –preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose a Terminus.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar por el momento, debido al recibimiento de Daryl y también al hecho de que todavía estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Rick. Antes había estado decidida a dejar el grupo una vez que los llevara con Tyreese y Judith. Pero ya no podía dejar a Daryl, ¿y si Rick no quiere que se quede? Ella no le pediría a Daryl que los dejara por ella. Claro, él podía decidir irse con ella sin que ella se lo pidier…

Todos sus pensamientos se fueron a la basura cuando Rick la abrazó también. Carol soltó con alivio el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

La muerte de Lori los había unido a tal grado que Carol lo consideraba casi como un hermano. Y eso era lo que más le había dolido cuando él la desterró de la prisión a pesar de que entendía sus motivos.

-Lo siento. –le dijo Rick, y ella entendía a qué se refería.

-No lo sientas. –susurró. Y entonces recordó algo que la hizo sonreír. –Tienen que venir conmigo. –les dijo a todos.

Los guio hacia la cabaña en la que esperaba Tyreese junto a Judith y en el camino sintió a Daryl llegar a su lado, rozando levemente su mano. Él no iba a tomarla ahí… ya habían dado más demostraciones de afecto que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, y él había tenido su cuota diaria con eso. Pero ella sabía que él quería.

La prisión había caído. Hershel y muchos de sus amigos habían muerto. Estaban a la deriva de nuevo, sin un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Pero ella tenía a parte de su familia con ella de nuevo. Su amigo le había pedido disculpas aunque ella no lo sentía necesario, la mayoría le había dado una sonrisa antes de que ella empezara a guiar el camino, por lo que pensaba que todos estaban bien con su presencia.

Tenía a Daryl.

Todo iba a estar bien.


End file.
